


Разговаривая с мертвецами

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти мертв. Шерлок идет поговорить с ним</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговаривая с мертвецами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking with the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616127) by [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker). 



— Полагаю, ты догадался, — сказал Майкрофт вошедшему в комнату Шерлоку. Он даже не потрудился обернуться, только налил себе еще порцию виски — третью, судя по тому, как порозовели щеки. — Я надеялся, это дело удержит твое внимание по меньшей мере несколько дней, однако ничего не поделать. У меня было мало времени на подготовку.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, братец, — подойдя к Майкрофту, Шерлок скользнул взглядом по гостиной. Брат пробыл здесь довольно долго. Возможно, с момента возвращения с аэродрома.

— Не о чем волноваться, — Майкрофт изогнул губы в неискренней улыбке. — Я привык, — подняв в подобии тоста стакан, он ополовинил его одним глотком.

— Я полагал, ты не сердишься, — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— Я не сержусь, — пробормотал Майкрофт и сделал еще глоток. Слова прозвучали криком и даже громче крика. Крики Майкрофта, будучи весьма редкими, обычно вписывались в нормальные параметры. Но когда Майкрофт шептал в стакан с виски с интонацией, с какой вдова могла в тысячный раз оплакивать смерть своего мужа, — это было неприемлемым отклонением от нормы.

— Ясно. Что же... — Шерлок направился к неразожженному камину, задев ногу Майкрофта полой пальто, — разочарование может в некоторой степени стать источником эмоций, а я знаю, насколько тяжело тебе чувствовать что-либо вообще, не говоря уже о нескольких эмоциях одновременно.

— Я и не разочарован. Разочарование включает в себя ожидания, не воплотившиеся в жизнь. Заверяю тебя, я не питал пустых надежд.

— Правда? Тогда, полагаю, сейчас ты расскажешь мне о своих тревогах или о том, какие затруднения вызвал мой поступок? Должно быть, непросто подстроить возвращение стопроцентно мертвого криминального гения? — от порывистого разворота полы пальто взметнулись — движения Шерлока стали столь же резкими, как его реплики. Однако Майкрофт отклонился от обычного сценария.

— Я устал.

Шерлок замер. За спиной раздался всплеск — Майкрофт налил себе еще порцию виски. Шерлок подумал, что с учетом объемов потребления вскоре будет наблюдать дивный образ пьяного вдребезги брата. Тогда он, наверное, станет бессвязно бормотать о состоянии контроля над огнестрельным оружием в США, а Шерлоку, видимо, придется сидеть рядом, чтобы быть уверенным — брат не соберет случайно бомбу из кухонных химикатов или что его не начнет тошнить. Это была бы интересная смена ролей, однако Шерлок не испытывал страстного желания в этом участвовать.

Он выхватил стакан из руки брата, а затем, забрав на всякий случай и бутылку, сел в кресло рядом.

— Полагаю, у тебя списка нет, — Шерлок отпил из стакана Майкрофта лишь затем, чтобы брат сделал ему выговор — нельзя мешать алкоголь с наркотиками. Выговора не последовало.

— На бутылке есть этикетка.

— Действительно, — Шерлок поставил бутылку на пол и побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Столь неожиданное проявление братских чувств, пожалуй, весьма трогательно, но совершенно излишне. Я сообщу тебе подробности завтра. Сегодня же постарайся, по крайней мере, притвориться, что ты заинтересован в деле Мориарти. Нам совершенно не нужно, чтобы миссис Уотсон что-то заподозрила.

Шерлок промычал одобрение, хоть и не был согласен с очевидной неприязнью брата.

— Почему ты ее не убил? — спросил он. Давно хотел узнать, но этот вопрос относился к тем, какие они друг другу не задавали. Задать такой вопрос — это как спросить «Зачем тебе заряженный лишь одной пулей пистолет в ящике стола?». Суть в том, что никто из них не хотел бы обсуждать полученные на такие вопросы ответы. Но если Майкрофт нарушал правила, то и Шерлоку было позволительно.

— Она тебе нравится.

— Она стреляла в меня, — Шерлок бросил на брата скептический взгляд. — В последний раз, когда я попал в больницу со сломанной рукой, ты нашел виновника и отослал его в Антарктиду.

— Это было конфиденциальное взаимодействие между ним и британским правительством. Приятно знать, что наша система безопасности всегда была несовершенной и это не последние достижения.

— Майкрофт, — Шерлок перестал стучать пальцами по подлокотнику и сжал левую руку в кулак. Он смотрел в темный камин и пытался не думать о том, что все это значит. Брат всерьез планировал довести себя до опьянения.

Майкрофт снова вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу.

— А как ты думаешь, Шерлок? Даже если сбросить со счетов твое пристрастие к вещам, способным тебя уничтожить, устрани я беременную жену Джона, и он ушел бы от тебя. Он и сейчас может, если все пойдет не по плану.

Шерлок нахмурился, но было не время спрашивать об этом очевидном «плане». Лучше позволить нетрезвому Майкрофту перескакивать с темы на тему, а разобраться в собранной информации позже.

— Если ты не оставишь его первым, — добавил Майкрофт.

Теперь его интонация была знакомой. Легкий намек на укор: пока Шерлок ждал, Майкрофт принимал меры. Невысказанный, но без труда распознаваемый выпад в сторону умственных способностей Шерлока: разумеется, Майкрофт придумал план и, разумеется, он не мог поделиться им, пока Шерлок ожидал приговора. Слишком плотная слежка, любой контакт с Майкрофтом оказался бы под подозрением. Неозвученная, немая боль под всем остальным — неужели Шерлок в самом деле думал, что брат позволит ему умереть, не попытавшись ничего предпринять?

Шерлок смотрел в окно, чтобы даже краем глаза не увидеть выражение лица Майкрофта.

— Прости.

Жгучая пауза перед тем, как Майкрофт ответил:

— Должно быть, я выпил больше, чем думал.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Что же, — Майкрофт поднялся. Когда Шерлок рискнул взглянуть на него, выражение лица брата было непроницаемым. — Уверен, мы исчерпали допустимую долю сентиментальных полуночных разговоров.

— М-м, да. Пожалуй, стоит продолжить по меньшей мере в следующем десятилетии.

— Совершенно верно. А теперь, если ты позволишь, мне пора ложиться спать. У одного из нас утром есть обязанности.

— Я провожу тебя, — Шерлок со стаканом в руках поднялся.

Майкрофт издал смешок.

— Едва ли я настолько пьян, Шерлок. Ты можешь быть уверен, что я не упаду с лестницы, если ты позволишь мне самому добраться до собственной спальни.

Не то, что Шерлок однажды. Майкрофт был выше этого.

— Что бы ты делал, если бы я умер? — спросил Шерлок, ощущая необходимость задать этот последний вопрос. Услышать одну последнюю правду, которую они никогда не обсуждали — раз уж Майкрофт пьян, а Шерлок еще под кайфом. Получить одно последнее проявление чувств прежде, чем они разойдутся и сделают вид, что этой ночи никогда не было.

Он адресовал этот вопрос карману Майкрофта. Или, скорее, записной книжке в его кармане. Той самой, что он по случаю видел лишь раз.

Ответная улыбка Майкрофта была скудной и мертвой.

Шерлок сделал еще глоток виски. На этот раз потому, что нуждался в нем.

Поставив пустой стакан на каминную полку, он обернулся и взял брата под руку.

— Я провожу, — повторил он.

Это прозвучало как «Я обещаю».

Майкрофт коротко кивнул.


End file.
